mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 February 2016
04:16 Good morning 05:52 Witajcie 05:52 Witam 05:52 Jak dodać zakładkę? 05:52 nie wiem 05:53 z/w 05:53 Dobrze, dziękuję 05:55 Muszę kończyć, idę 06:25 <$tevan The Killer> Cześc 06:25 heu\\ 06:25 hej 06:25 <$tevan The Killer> Niewywalicie z Czatu Za Nic Jak Na Creepypasta Wiki ? 06:26 nie 06:27 chyba ze zrobisz cos nie fajnego 06:28 <$tevan The Killer> Naprzykład Niezrozumiem Tego Co Ktoś Inny Napisał ? 06:28 <$tevan The Killer> jak na creepypasta wiki ? 06:29 Witajcie 06:30 hej 06:30 $tevan The Killer z czatu wywala tylko moderator np. za spam czy obrażanie itd. 06:31 nie tylko moderator, może zrobić to także administrator i biurokrata. :) 06:32 <$tevan The Killer> No To Ja Jestem Kulturalny i Mam Moralnośc. 06:33 Racja. Tak czy inaczej, nikogo tu nie wyrzucają bez powodu. 06:33 Stevan nie pisz wszystkiego z dużej litery, bo to irytujące. 06:34 <$tevan The Killer> Ok 06:34 <$tevan The Killer> Już niepisze. 06:34 <$tevan The Killer> Admin tutaj to kto ? 06:35 Jest kilku adminów 06:35 <$tevan The Killer> Znaczy kto jest ? 06:35 <$tevan The Killer> Tylko tu na czacie. 06:35 Aktualnie na czacie jest tylko jeden bot-admin 06:35 Ogólnie na czacie jest moderator, nie pamiętam dokładnie nicku. 06:36 <$tevan The Killer> Hej jakiej muzyki teraz słuchacie ? 06:36 Zecora-bot jest obsługiwana przez admina i służy do rejestracji tego co piszemy 06:37 metal 06:37 Zaś moderator czatu to Tiger beetle 06:41 Hej 06:41 Hejka ;) 06:42 Ja?Soundtracki z Undertale +piosenki mLP 06:42 *MLP 06:44 <$tevan The Killer> A ja epic sax guy'a. 06:44 A ja rzadko słucham muzyki, jeśli już to najczęściej rock lub dubstep. 06:44 #niewiemocochodzialeudajeżewiem 06:45 hej 06:45 siemson 06:45 <$tevan The Killer> cze 06:45 hej 06:46 Witaj Leno 06:46 witaj Agness 06:46 dobra ja chyba kończę,bay! 06:46 o/ 06:46 ok, pa 06:47 <$tevan The Killer> pa 06:47 Ja chyba kończe,bay! 06:49 <$tevan The Killer> Do zobaczenia. . .chyba. . . 06:53 impreza 06:54 czemu? 06:54 i witaj (hug) 06:54 bo 5 osób na czacie xd 06:54 (tuli) 06:54 (dance) 06:55 aneta odgapiara 06:55 zagłososowała po mnie 06:55 bo jej kazałam 06:55 xd 06:56 (if) 06:59 <$tevan The Killer> Wow, oglądam teorie Pixara, i jestem pod wrażeniem. 06:59 (if) (if) 07:00 D: 07:02 hej 07:02 hoi! 07:02 hejcia 07:02 witaj 07:03 zagłosowałam po tobie, bo dzięki lenie teraz zauważyłam, że jest głosowanie 07:03 a wcześniej dzięki lenie tego nie zauważyłam 07:03 hm 07:03 czemu zawsze Aneta wbija jak akurat piszę o niej xd 07:04 jestem twoją bliźniaczką, czytam ci w myślach, duh 07:04 i Komiksowi!! 07:04 pamiętaj 07:04 o: 07:04 DUN DUN DUN 07:05 DAREK MI WYSŁAŁ RULE34 Z UNNDERTALE 07:05 rozmowa kontrolowana 07:05 a r34 z undertale jest słabe 07:05 bo szkielety nie mają 07:06 mięśni 07:06 num 07:06 a chara nie ma płci więc 07:06 jak ją rysować 07:06 go 07:06 frisk 07:06 u know what i mean 07:06 ją łamane na go 07:06 ono 07:07 albo them 07:07 tumblr zaleca by na takich ludzi mówić them 07:07 <$tevan The Killer> O_O 07:07 <$tevan The Killer> Rule 34 07:07 <$tevan The Killer> Undertable ? 07:07 <$tevan The Killer> Współczuje. 07:08 nom 07:08 hejcia 07:08 high. nobody invited me 07:08 r34 dotyczy wszystkiego, na tym właśnie polega 07:08 hej 07:08 I am offensive and I find this gay 07:08 na komunikacji robiłam wypowiedź o transgender 07:08 pepe, to nie mój ślub 07:08 i chciałam powiedzieć że niektórzy chcą być nazywani they 07:08 ale jak to po polsku 07:08 hej 07:08 bo oni i one nadal jest nacechowane płciowo xd 07:08 no właśnie 07:08 zwwwww 07:09 k 07:09 key 07:09 <$tevan The Killer> Ja niepowiem z czym widziałem r34 Sarnna. 07:09 nikt nie załapał żartu z pepe 07:09 ja nie oglądam r34!!11 07:09 może to i lepiej 07:09 ja załapałam 07:09 wee 07:09 ha, nikt tutaj nie widział więcej r34 niż ja 07:09 maybe Sara 07:09 you dirty gurl 07:09 był taki śmieszny że zapomniałam się śmiać 07:09 <$tevan The Killer> oj sory sosby pomyliłe, !!!!!!!!1 07:09 Sarnna ja nie oglądam r34!!11 07:09 rozmowa kontrolowana 07:09 <$tevan The Killer> to Dainava 07:09 OGLĄDASZ 07:10 TWOJE NATHANY TEŻ SIĘ LICZĄ 07:10 <$tevan The Killer> sory Sarnna. 07:10 co ja? 07:10 <$tevan The Killer> przepraszam. 07:10 MOJ NATHAN JEST PRYWATNY 07:10 <$tevan The Killer> pomyliłem cie Dainava z Sarnna. 07:10 Sarnna nigdy ci tego nie wybaczy - ona nie wybacza nikomu 07:10 magia bliźniaczek 07:10 nas łatwo pomylić 07:10 co mam wybaczać? 07:10 ona jest ta mądra, a ja ta ładna 07:10 nieważne i tak nie wybaczę xd 07:10 Aneta 07:10 co za 07:11 <$tevan The Killer> Nieważne już sobie idę dowidzenia i dobranoc. 07:11 zostać 07:11 ń* 07:11 *lekki zapłon* Saruś, is Nathan a fictional character? Yus. Is there a porn of him? Bet your ass 07:11 stay with me for just one more night 07:11 that counts 07:11 fikcyjny to ogólnikowo powiedziane! 07:12 pfff, nadal jest postacią stworzoną przez ciebie 07:12 it counts xd 07:12 mine and only mine 07:12 get out from him 07:13 wat 07:13 *psik* 07:13 smacznego 07:13 psikam w ciebie psikaczem 07:14 jj 07:14 nie masz psikacza 07:14 ja mam 07:14 one są dla dorosłych 07:14 Aneta jest dorosła 07:14 hej 07:14 hej 07:15 są róąne psikacze 07:15 siem 07:15 różne 07:16 (pig) 07:16 a ok 07:16 lel 07:16 (pig) (pig) 07:17 trzy świnki! 07:17 a gdzie wilk? 07:17 mamy Zecorę 07:17 mamy tygrysa 07:17 o: 07:17 wilk jest w mojej szafie 07:17 MAMY KONIA 07:17 mama chciała futro 07:17 chyba kobyłę 07:17 n 07:17 GWIAZDKO NOGA 07:18 uratowałam cię! 07:18 mądry niemiły koń 07:18 (ajax) 07:18 nawet nie podziękuje 07:18 ech ten Toto 07:19 podziękowałem 07:19 wysłałem jej świnię (pig) 07:19 TO SIĘ ROBI NA GŁOS 07:19 mnbgvf 07:19 konie jedzą świnię, nie? 07:19 nie wiesz nic o gestach 07:19 konie arabskie raczej nie 07:19 NIC DZIWNEGO, ŻE JESTEŚ W ZWIĄZKU Z KONIEM 07:19 Aneta arab 07:19 OMG 07:19 JESTEM SARNĄ 07:19 BYŁAM Z TYGRYSEM 07:19 ALE WIESZ, ON CHCIAŁ MNIE TAK JAKBY ZABIĆ 07:20 PFFF 07:20 NEVER HEARD ABOUT EATING OUT 07:20 ? 07:20 My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia Wiki:Odznaczenia/Kandydatury#Kandydatury Anecia zagłosujesz pierwsza? 07:20 NEVER HEARD ABOUT YO FACE 07:20 nie 07:20 XD 07:20 >:C 07:20 bo ty i vengir już zaglosowaliście 07:20 vengir zagłosował 07:20 pfffffffffffffffffffffffff 07:20 XDDDDDDDDDDD 07:20 zagłosuj trzecia 07:20 :C 07:21 k 07:21 poza tym tylko kujony są pierwsz 07:21 hihi 07:21 THREE'S A CROWD 07:21 Saro 07:21 >:C 07:21 XD 07:21 a ty Saruś? 07:21 zagłosujesz 4? 07:21 xd 07:21 ja zagłosuję z chęcią 07:21 jako ostatnia 07:21 xd 07:21 jestem na podium 07:21 >:C 07:21 XD 07:21 TITI 07:21 Aneta wygrywa brąz 07:21 ZAGŁOSUJ ZA SARĘ 07:22 3 kilo czekolady 07:22 >:C 07:22 http://www.tvn24.pl/wiadomosci-z-kraju,3/syren-ariel-jedyny-w-polsce-mezczyzna-z-ogonem,619729.html 07:22 ble 07:22 ok 07:22 co mi darek wysyła 07:22 GŁOSUJĘ NA PARALOTNIĘ 07:22 oh wait nie to zebranie 07:22 każdy mężczyzna ma ogon 07:22 uuuuuuu 07:22 wat 07:22 ten kolo wygląda osom 07:22 Saro 07:22 no mówię 07:22 już wiem jaki będzie kolejny magiczny 07:22 każdy facet powinien się tak ubierać 07:23 ...i farbować klatkę piersiową na niebiesko 07:23 nom o: 07:23 Komiks się załamał 07:23 Dark Ci to wysyłał? Jego zaiteresowania są coraz ciekawsze XD 07:24 zapytałam go, czy zostanie syrenką 07:24 meh, 2/10 would not catch in my net 07:24 >:c 07:24 nie znasz się 07:24 hmmmm 07:24 pf Toto 07:24 tobie się nic nie podoba 07:24 zią, to twoja działka 07:24 xd 07:24 nope? 07:24 to ty idź do kąta i emosuj jak ci się nic nie podoba 07:24 Sarze się dużo podoba akurat 07:25 Saro, Aneta ci się podoba? 07:25 A tobie nie? 07:25 koń jej się podoba 07:25 Saro, podoba o: 07:25 ale nie kcę byś zazdrosna była 07:25 no co za bronies 07:25 czaisz 07:25 xd 07:25 Titiemu się nie podoba 07:25 co za dziwak 07:25 D: 07:25 Leno, a ile ty masz lat, bo nie chcę iść siedzieć z art. 200 k.k. 07:26 15 07:26 uff 07:26 XD 07:26 albo 16 07:26 15 07:26 ;-; 07:26 w którym roku się uro 07:26 2001 07:26 okej 07:26 ważne, że co najmniej 15 07:26 serio 07:26 xd 07:26 no co ;-; 07:26 po co mi znanie dat 07:26 Lena idź do kąta uczyć się daty narodzin 07:26 nie znam w sumie daty swich urodzin yolo 07:26 datę uro Sary i Titiego uczyłam sie na pamięć 07:26 Lena cierpi na zgubiłam kalendarz w komputerze-itis 07:27 znowu zapomniałam 07:27 ;-; 07:27 nic nie jadłam dzisiaj 07:27 lel 07:27 :* 07:27 zjedz mie 07:27 :* 07:27 o: 07:27 noł 07:27 zjedz miłość 07:27 noooł 07:27 hmmm, kto chce koniny? 07:27 zjedz snickersa 07:27 http://puu.sh/nbxq5.png Kubuś się zgodził 07:27 o: 07:28 czy on 07:28 ok, niech nam wyślę zdjęcia w kostiumie *unzips* 07:28 na wszystko się zgadza 07:28 *wyśle 07:28 nah 07:28 no zadaje się z Leną, lepiej nie kwestionować 07:28 gadać nigdy nie kce 07:28 na wszystko zgadza się Kami 07:28 Toto 07:28 nie zgadzam się 07:28 nah 07:28 u havin ur lady week? 07:29 me and ladies 07:29 hah 07:29 good one 07:29 u n blood 07:29 blooooooooooooooooood 07:29 geee, u and ur weird fetishes 07:29 ask ur horsie 07:29 definetly a lady week xd 07:29 Saryś 07:29 nie prowokuj 07:29 o: 07:30 no dałam mu filmik 9 hacks for period 07:30 i czio 07:30 ale się łobuz nie stosuje 07:30 wtf people, I'm just joking and ur calling it a man period 07:30 CALM DOWN 07:30 aha 07:30 XD 07:30 i się dziwi 07:30 czy ja wiem 07:30 wait, Imma not done 07:30 aha 07:30 ahahahha 07:31 ahahahahahhahaha 07:31 Leno 07:31 Titi zachowuje się w miarę normalnie 07:31 ;-; 07:31 i dzięki temu wiesz 07:31 że Sara zawsze ma rację 07:31 że nic nie wiem 07:31 ;-; 07:31 jeśli ktoś jest teraz przeczulony 07:31 to Sara 07:31 (john) 07:31 uu, kolejne wredne żarty 07:31 gimme more 07:31 it wasn't a joke 07:31 ale rly nie róbcie sobie wojenek tutaj 07:32 nie zamierzam, ale ktoś mówi, że mam okres 07:32 i nie wiem czemu 07:32 XD 07:32 ponieważ jak dla mnie to Sara zaczęła, ale nie patrzylam na wszystkie posty 07:32 nie mogę sobie w ogóle zażartować 07:32 więc może Sara ma rację 07:32 (je popcorn) 07:32 bk 07:32 not for me 07:32 w telewizji mówią że to laski mają bóle tyłka o okresowe żarty 07:33 nwm, wolę nie być stroną 07:33 tutaj jest bardzo na odwrót XD 07:33 no ale zabawne 07:33 oesu XD 07:33 ;-; 07:33 stap it 07:33 przestań się denerwować o okres XD 07:33 GENDER!! 07:33 tyle że on teraz serio nic nie zrobił nawet 07:33 ;-; 07:34 omg Lena 07:34 nie mówiłam nigdy że coś zrobił 07:34 Titi zażartował, Sara zażartowała, że ma okres 07:34 o co spiny? 07:34 o to, że ona tak zawsze mówi 07:34 tyle że teraz widać, że go już lekko zdołowałaś więc przystopujmy 07:35 czemu potwierdzacie mój żart xd 07:35 bo potem skończy się to kolejną spiną 07:35 więc jeśli według niej mam okres, mogę równie dobrze podwinąć kiecę, tupnąć pantoflem i wyjść :v 07:36 Aneta 07:36 dej mje ten popcorn 07:36 Saro serio ;-; 07:36 nie prowokuj go 07:36 JA TEGO NIE ROBIĘ 07:36 hej 07:36 heeej 07:36 szczerze powiedziawszy, to robisz ;-; 07:36 jeśli tak się zachowuje psycholog, to wiesz 07:37 cześć 07:37 o co chodzi? 07:37 nie jestem psychologiem, jestem na studiach 07:37 za kilka lat nim będziesz 07:37 a wy i tak mi nie płącicie XD 07:37 i wątpię, że będziesz uważać takie zachowanie za dobre 07:37 ;-; 07:37 omg, on ma tak bardzo okrees 07:39 Saro 07:39 ostatni głos 07:39 My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia Wiki:Odznaczenia/Kandydatury 07:39 specjalnie dla Ciebie 07:39 woohoo 07:39 wait 07:40 czy ostatni to nie 6 ;-;? 07:40 6 07:40 TO NIE GŁOSUJĘ 07:40 3 osoby już werduktu nie przegłosują chyba 07:40 PF 07:40 XDDD 07:40 OK PISZĘ DO PIMMA 07:40 ok xd 07:40 ide papa 07:41 o/ 07:41 o/ 07:41 itaksięspóźniłaś 07:41 o/ 07:41 (john) 07:42 ale mi się chce spaaaaać 07:42 już 07:42 bądź dzielna 07:42 o 21 jack prześle film 07:42 jaki 07:42 nie wiem 07:42 xd 07:42 jak przesle super mario maker to będę zła 07:42 lel 07:42 ja jeszcze mam dwa filmy do obejrzenia 07:42 ale dziś nie dam rady 07:42 jutro obejrzę 07:43 Saro 07:43 może jak wypowiemy razem życzenie 07:43 głooos 07:43 to prześle w końcu gad damn 07:43 borderland 07:43 borderland będzie miał 2 godziny ;-; 07:43 ja chcę borderland!1 07:43 nom, nie mam co robić 07:43 xd 07:45 niby został mi odc firewatch od marka ale nie chcę tego ogladać kolejny raz lmao 07:45 firewatch ma fabułę bobslejową - nie masz tam zbyt wielu wyborów i nawet nie da się przegrać 07:45 nom ;-; 07:46 poza tym to było oczywiste że nie zobaczymy delajli 07:46 taki bardziej film interaktywny 07:46 gra bardzo mocno dała do zrozumienia że nie będzie animowanej żadnej twarzy 07:46 szkoda, że tych nastolatek nie pokazali 07:46 XD 07:46 zboczuszku 07:47 dlaczego one zostawiły grający boombox na plaży? 07:47 no właśnie 07:47 i czemu puszczały fajerwerki w środku dnia i środku lasu? 07:47 przecież on był drogi 07:47 czemu ukradły traktor xd 07:47 tyle pytań 07:47 i czemu władze nie powiadomiły rodziców o aresztowaniu 07:48 no własnie ;-; 07:48 to pewnie były blondynki 07:48 hej 07:48 HEJ 07:48 WCALE NIKT NIE WYSZEDŁ 07:49 och 07:49 XD 07:49 jestem niewyspana, myslałam, że ona wchodzi 07:49 aww pączusiu 07:49 masz jutro na rano? 07:50 mówisz, że jestem gruba? 07:50 nom, na rano 07:50 słodka 07:50 na 7 a potem jeszcze zajęcia 07:50 i bes sęsu 07:50 jest mnóstwo rzeczy lepszych niż pączki, czemu w tłusty czwartek je się pączki 07:50 zjem jak ktoś kupi ale samej żal mi kasy 07:50 bo są tluste 07:50 czaisz te dylematy? 07:50 hamburgery też są xd 07:51 ale nie są polskie 07:51 i co to za tradycja - jedzenie hamburgerów 07:51 pączki są z polski? 07:51 wow 07:51 a propos hamburgerów - na świętokrzyskiej znów otworzli maka, yay 07:51 ble 07:51 są z polski 07:51 idź do burger kinga już lepiej 07:51 i nie wolno ich mylić z donutami 07:52 burger king jest gorszy 07:52 i jest dalej 07:52 NIE WIEDZIAŁAM ŻE POLAK JE WYMYŚLIŁ 07:52 wcale nie jest 07:52 >:c 07:52 jest 07:52 nie znasz się 07:52 bo tłuszcz z maca ci mózg wymył 07:52 adbuster podłożył psu burgery z maka i kinga i pies wolał te z maka 07:53 dasz psu tanią karmę albo taką porządną 07:53 pies woli tą tańszą bo to syf i uzależnia 07:53 pies oszczędny 07:53 tak XD 07:53 w końcu to pies z poznania 07:53 hahahahahah 07:54 ja tam najczęściej jem w burger kingu albo 07:54 takim czymś na wagę 07:54 kfc jes drogie ;-; 07:54 kfc ssie najbardziej 07:55 omg 07:55 idźże do kąta 08:00 nic nie przesłał 08:01 idę spać o/ 08:01 o/ 08:02 Ja też muszę iść. Pa! 08:04 ble o/ 08:05 hej 08:05 gratki 08:05 xd 08:05 hej 08:05 dziękuję :3 08:07 cieszę się xd dzięki za nominację <3 08:07 spoo 2016 02 17